


Small World

by KageyamasMilkCarton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide, beautiful but sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamasMilkCarton/pseuds/KageyamasMilkCarton
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime found dead leaving Oikawa Depressed
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's Depression IS Increasing Over 5 years

2015  
But There's Always Something, the words I heard when I was told Iwaizumi killed himself. When I heard those words I wanted to die I didn’t know what to do, he was my will to live, my everything, but he left a note and it read…   
Oikawa I know you’ll see this so i'm going to go out and say it, I want you to know that I love you, I warn you, don’t end up like me because It’s not right, you're probably wondering why I did this..., well it's because nothing was working for me, 1st of all, my family went through a money crisis making it impossible to pay my college tuition, and my parents were getting a divorce And the main thing… you loved me and were there but I never was i’m sorry for pretending to love you but, I figured that I should let you find someone else… I'm sorry Tooru It had to be this way, find someone new.  
2020  
It's been 5 years since then and I still remember the last words you said to me “the sky’s coming down blue, and i’ll hold it up with you” I responded with “Let us be reunited once again” I guess I didn’t know what he meant, At this point in time i’m done with volleyball because it reminds me of him, anything in relation to him makes me break down. At this point in time I haven’t been in a relationship since, I no longer find a will to live… I left a note in my room and went to the mountains…

It's beautiful up here the trees and the view If only you were here… Leaning In And Falling is what I was thinking as I fell, this is the end… It’s a long way down but I see the sun rising with the haze of the golden leaves… Everythings gone black, I can feel myself fading away… The sky went up higher for me but hopefully not for you… I’ll be there soon Iwa wait a little longer… when I get there we can be together again… goodbye…

The Note  
Tooru Oikawa (23) killed himself July 4, 2020 but he left a note in his freshly cleaned apartment it read,  
Hello whoever reads this i'm already dead,... ever since he died I couldn’t live… Nothing was possible, He was my everything, so I wrote this short note, I died in the mountains near the city, you should be able to see them… but don’t worry it was a peaceful death I watched the birds live happily and the distant house’s with happy couples, I felt at peace for once in my life, Nothing went my way, but this did… I'm now with Iwa so I should be happy, don’t do this, however… have a natural life by the time you're up here I’ll be a forgotten person, I've said a lot now, so goodbye...


	2. Its Alright Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in his friends POV (unknown person) Im thinking about updating it so you find out eventually tho lol, this is based on Jack Staubers album Hilo go check it out if you haven't already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Sad :( This reveals inner beauty at it's fullest. This is Short srry ill make the next chapter longer!

When I heard about Tooru's death I was instantly depressed, and so should anyone who had met him, he had a beautiful heart and was kind to mostly everyone, his death was important to this world... I feel dull without seeing him anymore, his core was like... wait..., my mind, what was the flower he used to keep, weeping heart looking thing... so overall beautiful.

I keep telling myself it's alright... but I know it isn't. For some reason I feel like he was in somewhat unity with the world for once in his life..., at the time of his dying I felt weird but calm... When Iwa died he let stopped holding up the sky, it fell for him and me The world was stopped for a short amount of time for him as he fell he realized everything he achieved in his life and who he really was..., but he won't be able to tell us what he learned in that time, forever..., I think about this As I Lay Dying..., My husband drowned when we were on vacation I never got to see him after that, I've gone through somewhat the same thing..., I'm sitting in the mountains where you died in a pool of my own blood, slowly fading away, I understand what you saw now the beautiful landscape, I think the beauty is magnified because it's the last time i'm ever going to see it..., The silhouettes of trees, mountains and houses. It reminds me of when I was little, I would still be alive then, because i'm already dead...


End file.
